The Talented Remember
by Death Doll Hot Line
Summary: Kankuro has found someone who enjoys the same art as he does.But a shaky relationship is like a egg on a pointed roof, it will evetually fall and break appart Kankuro and Oc


**_I EDETED THIS STORY, THAT IS WHY IT LOOKS THAT SAME_**

"blah" talking

'blah' thinking

_blah _past/ thinking about past.

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_She was the nicest girl I ever met; she had her dreams, and probably still would have. I will never for get her; she's was always in my dreams. Her performance seemed like years ago, but its only months. _

_Her fateful day to shine and be glorious was ruined by one person, me. I meet her the day before the performance; she was a little sweaty from her warm up. I asked her if she was excited for the performance. She answered with a nod, and told me "If I mess up, I'll never forgive myself." She just smiled and left when her name was called. _

_I took a moment and looked at her. She had long hair reaching her upper back in a high pony tail. The hair had a few shades of brown and gold, a little curly but not too curly that you could notice. Her eyes were sky blue but darker blue closer to the inside of the pupil. She wore loose black pants and a black tight t-shirt. _

_She's muscular, but not like a weight lifter. She was slim. She stood with her head high and danced with ease, like she had been doing it all her life. I realized she had a slight accent. One of her fellow dancers kindly told me, _

"_She comes from a distant country but speaks perfect Japanese; she makes some mistakes but no one cares. Everyone says she looks like a Russian ballerina, but she's here learning the art of Kibuki. She's sweet and caring, but she could always be tough when needed. She takes risks and sets high goals, and she never gives up. She has her days of sadness and depression, but she had her friends to help her. She's there to help her friends when needed." _

_I smiled at her comments; and I felt I really under stood her. After rehearsal we met again and chatted about life, school, boys and other things. Before she left, I told her "good luck." she turned around and said in frightened tone _

"_its bad luck to say good luck to a dancer. We always 'say break a leg'" and she smiled and left me there to think about her words. 'That's one crazy thing,' I thought, but unfortunately she was right. _

_It was a wrong thing to say to a performer. The next day I went to go see her, to see her on stage. The stage of music, the stage of performance, the stage of perfection. This is the place to be if you had set a goal. It had grassy green curtains and black curtain veils. The floor wad taped and ruined through the years of use, but was still danced upon from the best performer to the beginners. _

_The light screen in the back so light and airy, you had to be careful not touch it or it might rip. The colors of the background go round and round. There's endless of color. A person came on stage crying, saying that they had bad news. _

_The performance was canceled. The announcement made, caused my heart to stop for a second. They said she was dead, dead from a crash. The audience was silent, and I was stunned, I must have cursed the dancer, I said 'good luck'. _

_Oh how foolish of me, I should have not said this. Oh how was I foolish I was. I didn't just ruin her life; I ruined it for the others who were to perform. She was their hope, their inspiration, their friend. I had the guilt and the sorrow. I was the cause. _

Now I stand over her tombstone. I read what was engraved, "The best dancer and the best friend." So I confessed to her grave and said "I have a talent too; it's not dancing like you… I have the talent to it's killing people." I should have told her break a leg up there, but she won't hear me. She wouldn't even care.

----

I went to Kohana the very next day. I was way to depressed to put on my makeup at home and hadn't bothered to do so on the trip here. So when everyone greeted us, they were shocked at my appearance.

They pocked fun of me, but I ignored them and just when on my way. Sakura, who I came to know quite well over the years, caught up to me. She had saved me long ago from death from Sasori. I looked at her and she asked me what was wrong. When I told Sakura about her, she stopped smiling.

"How did you know such a famous person?" she asked. When both stopped at a bench and I sat down. I took a breath and told her my story.

"_I was not a puppeteer back then, but one always enjoyed the Kabuki dancers. Out of the entire dancer I have seen I personally like the one called "The lonely Puppet." The dancer who played the puppet was outstanding and so it came time to time that __I would watch the dances that she was in. _

_One day my father's friend said he had a pass to go back stage and wanted me to go. I was so excited on the that day the my sister was worried I was sick only because I didn't' eat. I laughed and told her I was going back stage. _

_Of course I was only six and didn't know about love but that was the first time I was saw her. She was my age and she wore kabuki paint just like I did."_

I told Sakura that she was the one who put me on the idea of always wearing the kabuki paint.

"_Her black hair reached her lower back and she wore a red __kimono. Years later I met her again, but this time I started puppeteering. She didn't know I was training to be a ninja. She stopped and looked at my creation, she said she had done puppeteering at home, but she clamed that she wasn't really good at it._

_Every day I saw her and each day I fell more and more in love with her. When it was my 13th birthday, I got a lot of Kabuki paint from a lot of people, but from her she gave me two things. First she gave me a __Kabuki paint brush;" _she told me that her dad gave it to her when her mother died. "_She also gave me her love. She kissed me and wished me a happy teen birthday. She fled after she kissed me." _I pulled out the brush at handed it over to Sakura.

"Its stained" she said noticing that it was a reddish color.

"That's because I use it" I told Sakura.

"Its beautiful, but your not wearing any paint now." I nodded and pulled out my paints. I took the brush out again and dipped it in, as I was putting it on Sakura was staring at me through the mirror.

"Those who know her wear black" I answered her silent question.

"So she gave you the brush" Sakura said wanting me to continue the story.

"_She did, my master laughed because he could see me all red under the makeup, and for the fact that it was smudged. So ever day I stole a kiss from her and ever day for a couple of years my master would laugh. _

_One day I was really fed up with him at laughing at me and I told I had a relation ship with her. He immediately stopped laughing, and told me he was proud. Of course a year later the paparazzi found out and we couldn't see each other often because if we did they would be there. Soon we both told them all that we had no relationship. _

_They stopped the day after. In those years I found out that she was born in a different place. We both laughed about it when we went out. IT was now my 20th birthday and she had a performance that night. _And of course that night she died. Sakura started to cry, I couldn't do anything, so I let her cry. People walked by and stared at us.

"Sakura its ok, it not your fault" I said, trying to stop her from gaining to mush attention. She was a ninja after all, she should be showing emotions. She nodded and calmed down.

"They said she died from a crash right?" I nodded answering her question. "What really happened? Why did she crash?" Sakura kept saying over and over.

"It was my fault." I said. Sakura looked up.

"You where with her at the crash?" she asked.

"No" I said. She looked at me with difficulty. "You see, dancer have this saying before they perform, or even in the world too. The say 'break a leg'" I took a breath, tears where threatening to fall, "It was my fault only because I told her good luck, I cursed her, I made something bad happen to her" I whispered.

Sakura looked at me, she had stopped crying now. I felt hot liquid dripping down my face, I couldn't stop them, I just cried. Naruto and some others walked by and stopped in front of us.

"You ok Kokuro?" Naruto asked.

"He's ok," Sakura said giving me a tissue.

"Ok…if you say so" Naruto said.

And so I sat there crying, crying for the first time in years.

Sakura seized me in a hug, "You're really depressed, you sure you're going to be alright?" she asked.

I shookmy head yes. "I'm sorry, I'm, smearing my makeup all over you shirt" I said.

"Its fine" she whispered back. I must have fallen a sleep, because when I woke up I found my self in the inn, that my siblings and I where staying.

"The big baby finally a wakes" I herd Timaries voice out of no where.

"You leave him alone, Tamarie" Sakura's voice said sternly. I sat up, I found Sakura sitting at a low table sipping tea. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Fine" I responded solemnly.

"You've been out for a day" Garaa's voice cut thorough the silence. I looked at him wondering what he meant.

"What Garaa's trying to say is that you are ill," Sakura said. "and as a your medic nin, you are to stay in bed" she implied.

"I can't be sick" I said totally not believing her.

"You are, depression can lead to sickness" she said. I flopped down again of the bed with a sigh. I knew her to well not to go on her words.

So I lay here listening to my sister babble about I don't know. I lost her voice hours ago. 'god, sleep will do right now' I turned over and Tamare's voice stopped.

"Yeah go to sleep bro, I'll be back later" she told me in a whisper. I herd the door side open and close quietly, and I blacked out.

\\\\\\\\\\Dream//////////

"Come on kan-kun, let me" a panted face said in frond of me.

"Alright" my body answered it.

"yay, then we well look like each other, oh, the paint doesn't dry very fast, so you have to watch where you rub your face" the person giggled. 'I'm dreaming of her'

"you know kan-kun. I have a friend in Kohana, she saw your picture and she fell in love with you, isn't that sweet?" the giggles faded and all I can here is

"kankuro, kankuro" in a whispers.

\\\\\\\End of dream////////

I snapped out of my dream to find Sakura's worried face. "Let me take your temp." she whispered as she held up the thermometer.

"Ok, why are we whispering" I whispered back.

"Because your siblings are sleeping." She replied.

"Garaa doesn't sleep" I stated.

"Garaa's out somewhere in Kohana" she stated back. She poped the thermometer in my mouth. "Listen I want to tell you something, I knew, her, she and I where long distance

friends." She looked at me. I shook my head yes. "She must have told you about me several times" she said. I shook my head yes again. "Well then she didn't keep my crush on you a secret did she?" Sakura asked. I shook my head no. She giggled. "Well anyway," she took the thermometer out of my mouth. "Your tempt is normal." She leaned over and whispered; "I still do" she kissed me and walked out of my room.

I let go of a breath I didn't even know I was holding. 'she still loves me' I thought. "Oh, and Kan-can" Sakura's teasing voice rang thought my room. "You look funny with out the paint" the door closed once more and I resumed to sleeping.

I was wakened by a squeal next door. "Oh my god, we thought you where dead" Sakura's voice rose up.

"I wasn't, I was captured. I'm sorry to worry you all" a soft voice said.

"No, no, you shouldn't be apologizing to us, you should be apologizing to Kankuro, he's sick in bed because of you." I heard Tamare's voice. I stood up and walked to the door. I opened it and poked my head out.

"Will you girls be quite? I'm trying to sl-" I was cut off when I saw her in the room. I stuck my head back in and locked the door. I wasn't ready to see her again.

"Kan-kio, please, open the door" her voice was desperate. I didn't budge. She shift on the door and started sobbing.

"Kankuro, open this door at this instant" I heard Tamare's voice through the door.

"Wait, you guys, don't push him to do anything. Come on, he thought you where dead, and he got very ill, please, let him try to understand what is happening first before he has a melt down and thinks he's seeing a ghost." Sakura's voice was in a low whisper.

"Kan-kio, listen to me, I wasn't killed like you all thought. I was captured, I got out, I'm fine now, but when I got to back, they said you where away in Kohana, so I came over as soon as I can to se you and my friends." Her voice was soft again, and I could hear the accent in her voice.

I was leaning against the door this whole time. When I found that the door opened with out it unlocked, I was lying on the floor starring up into her eyes.

I looked away. She bent down, I knew that because I heard her knees crack, from all the dancing she does, and found her hands on my forehead. "I think he has a fever" she said taking a worried glance toward Sakura.

* * *

Thanks for reading


End file.
